<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me by Piiachu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896928">Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu'>Piiachu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tatsuya, before we face your Shadow I just want to tell you something."</p>
<p>Tatsuya glanced at him, flicking his lighter open and closed.</p>
<p>Jun looked down quickly cursing at himself for doing so. "I understand if you hate me, actually... I encourage it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Deep down you truly hate Jun... don't you?"</em>
</p>
<p>A light gasp escaped Jun's lips as he heard those words. However despite that, he couldn't really blame Tatsuya - stealing people's 'Ideal Energy' and turning them into Shadows isn't up on the hero list. His eyes looked over at Tatsuya, who seemed to be contemplating his response.</p>
<p>"Go ahead Tatsuya, tell your Shadow the truth," Jun spoke, giving the brown haired teen in front of him a nervous smile. "Even if you try to lie your Shadow knows what's the real answer."</p>
<p>Tatsuya nodded then. And he put his hands in his pockets as he moved forward towards his other self. It was like Jun was looking in a mirror, and a blush spread across his cheeks as his eyes trailed over Shadow Tatsuya's face. It was as handsome as the real Tatsuya.</p>
<p>"Actually... I do hate him." Tatsuya replied, taking out the lighter than Jun gave him years ago and threw it on the ground.</p>
<p>His Shadow gave Jun an evil smile. "I knew it! You hear that? He really does hate you!" The Shadow cackled, leaving Jun to place a clenched hand to his chest. Even though he told Tatsuya that it was okay if he hated him, it still hurt his heart to hear it from the one who he had a crush on since they were children.</p>
<p>Jun could feel three sets of eyes on him as he fell to his knees. Fresh tears kissed his cheeks as he tries to furiously wipe them away. "D-Don't worry guys..." He stuttered, waving Lisa, Eikichi and Maya off. "I'll be alright." The bright smile that he sent his friends were fake, he didn't like it when people worried about him. It made him feel like a burden.</p>
<p>He got back up on his feet, his bright smile turning into a broken one as the battle between them and Tatsuya's Shadow began. Jun readied his fists, trying his best to match Shadow Tatsuya's glare</p>
<p>"I can sense it... You and your other you. I'm your shadow... Though visible, I cannot be dismissed. However..." Shadow Tatsuya smiled, his body mirroring his other self.</p>
<p>With a flash of light an exact opposite of Apollo appeared. <em>"I can. The sun is irreplaceable because it is singular... I shall incinerate you with my dark flame, and make the power of light mine!" </em></p>
<p>The real Apollo didn't hesitate to appear afterwards. <em>"True, it is destiny of a shadow to vanish into darkness. The time has come for my bright flame to bring about a true dawn!"</em></p>
<p>Shadow Tatsuya chuckled darkly, bright flames appearing in Reverse Apollo's hand. They burned brightly, making Jun think of the determined fire in his crush's heart. As quickly as they burned, the fire was whisked away.</p>
<p>"Gigantic Fist!"</p>
<p>Reverse Apollo moved towards Jun with such speed, making him stumble back as he avoided the attack. Shadow Tatsuya grinned at him, continuing to send Reverse Apollo after him with a flurry of attacks. Maya aimed her guns at the enemy. "Eikichi, help me cover Jun! Lisa, help Tatsuya fight his Shadow!" She yells, both her and Eikichi moving towards Jun.</p>
<p>Jun's brown eyes looked in their direction. "N-No! Stay away from me!"</p>
<p>Shadow Tatsuya smirked, the tip of his sword meeting the ground below as his other hand nestled deep in his pocket. "Dark Nova Kaiser!" He shouts, the world turning gray around his opponents.</p>
<p>Jun's eyes widened in fear, his body unable to move as Reverse Apollo appeared in front of him. Burning hot flames engulfed his body whole as he was forced to surpress his screams, the flames burning themselves out as time started once again.</p>
<p>Pain fluttered in his body, his legs wobbling as he felt to his knees in front of Tatsuya's Shadow. His lips painted themselves into a sweet smile as Jun's eyes connected to Tatsuya's widened ones. "I'm sorry... for making you hate me..."</p>
<p>The world turned black around him as his eyes closed, and his body fell to the ground. The yellow flower that was placed in Jun's pocket was charred and wilted, and without wasting any time Tatsuya clashed with his other self.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Maya and the others ran to Jun's side, leaving Tatsuya to face himself - not that it mattered to him.</p>
<p>"Just so you know," Tatsuya started, his eyes glaring at his Shadow. "I lied to you. I don't hate Jun."</p>
<p>Shadow Tatsuya laughed, taking a step back to swing at Tatsuya; who parried with his own sword swing. "We both know that's a lie!"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Tatsuya growled, Knocking his Shadow's sword out of his grip. Filled with fury, Tatsuya found himself repeatedly striking his Shadow; only stopping when his other self was down on his knees.</p>
<p>The Shadow smiled lightly. "I'm impressed, but I should of known better. I am your other self after all."</p>
<p>The two merged together, filling Tatsuya with a guilt feeling as he stared down at Jun's body. His now light blue clothes were smudged with gray and black, and several bruises dotted his skin. Maya was there to comfort him as tears dotted his eyes. "Jun..." He whispered, his hand cupping Jun's cheek softly. "I'm so sorry..."</p>
<p>Lisa patted his shoulder. "Don't beat youself over this too much Chinyan! I'm sure Jun will forgive you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>